Chapter 12: Mahiro and A Lonely Night
MAHRIO AND A LONELY NIGHT CHAPTER 12 OF THE MANGA Japanese title : まひろとひとりの夜 (Mahiro To Hitori No Yoru) Previously With Mahiro spending so much time in the past being alone in their bedroom, abet mostly playing eroge hentai video games, one would think that she would be an 'old pro' about looking after herself at home. However, with her transition to that of a cute teenage girl, Mahiro has had her sister, Mihari, as her constant companion for a while now. Mahiro does not know if she should either bless her sister, or curse her sister for the constant interest and attendance that is offered to her. Now that Mihari must be away to take care of her personal research, will Mahiro give way to the joy of being by herself, or fall into a funk because she is, at least for a little while, all alone ? This Chapter's Story Mahiro and Mihari are in the living room, kneeling across from one another. " I'll be taking my leave ", is the utterance from Mihari ! Quaking with fear and foreboding, Mahiro wants to know if it is her fault ??? Mihari then tells it like it is ! She has to go out to do some research, and therefore, must be away for a couple of days. In fact, she is going to spend the night at the research lab guest room. And she wants Mahiro to watch over the house while she is gone. Mahiro exhales, and tells her to go ahead, after all, she is a Professional In-Home Security Guard. " Zat so ? " , intones Mihari. She next wants to know if Mahiro can prepare her own meals ? The response is that she can eat bento boxes ( lunch boxes ) bought from the convenience store nearby. Cleanup the house ? Maybe, but she can't guarantee it ! So, then, I'll be off, to which Mahiro assures her, with a look of trepidation on her face, that she will be completely fine ! And with that, Mihari goes out the front door. Seconds later---''" I'M FREEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!! " ,'' loudly echos throughout the house ! Throwing herself on the couch ....... I can hang out in the living room all day ....... I can be as lazy as I want ....... I can order food for delivery to be brought right to the front door ....... I can change into more comfortable clothes ....... ( Mahiro is wearing a cute formal blouse with ruffles down the front, a Western string tie, and a denim Mennonite skirt, and her ever present black tights. ) ....... Soon, all Mahiro has on are her white panties and a long, droopy sleeved nightshirt barely covering her behind ! " My sleeves are so long that they cover my hands !" But a brief foreboding waifs by, as she tells herself that she is so happy. Turning now to playing video games on the large flat screen in the living room ....... eventually Mahiro becomes bored, with her attention diverted from the video game, to thinking about Mihari. Ever since she has had her female body, Mihari has been nearby at every turn. She has even been using her precious time to play video games with me, like the other day with the sumo video game that she won ! Mahiro lays down on the couch, still holding the game controller. This is making me so lonely already, I'm gonna order food ! " NOW, THIS IS A REAL PARTY !!! " With a tremendous spread set before her of several pizzas, French Fries, McNuggetts, 2 liter Coke, and so on, Mahiro digs in ! Just like royalty ! But in a while her mood changes to sadness, and the feast is left to posterity. Night finally comes, 'creeping like a nun'. I'll just take a bath and go to sleep, is the lifeless proclamation. The next day, at evening time, a hearty " I'm back ! " , is heard throughout the house from Mihari ! Mahiro appears, and still wearing the now dirty nightshirt, looks like 'death warmed over'. Mihari's only comment is that Mahiro apparently did not properly dry her long hair before going to bed. Dropping everything, Mihari begins to comb out Mahiro's matted hair. " Looks like I still have to take care of you ! " , is soothingly said by Mihari. When done, Mahiro turns around and without a word, buries her face into Mihari's lap, crying her little heart out. Mihari is quite surprised, and wants to know if something is wrong ? Mahiro, after a while, turns her tear stained face away and merely says, " Shut up ! Baka ! ( Stupid ) " Chapter Lookback Mahiro has fallen even further down the black hole of human nature, and become a tsundere imouto ( b*tchy little sister ) ! Baka ( lit. stupid / stupid person ) Otaku Fan's Comments on This Chapter Luis Z. Gab / 2 months ago Damn ! Being a boy-to-girl is hard; just by reading this manga made me so alive. Sheep in Wolf's Clothing / 9 months ago Life's no fun by yourself. Baka ! Category:Chapters